


Happy Tears

by Erin_C



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's terribly sad how Saya goes to sleep at the end of Blood Plus not even knowing whether or not Haji is alive. I think him being there at her awakening would be beyond joy.</p>
<p>This is my first finished drawing (inked and colored) with my new Wacom Bamboo Tablet. It's a lot of fun but I have a long way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tears

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/833/happytearsbyerinc1978d5.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
